Morgana
seems that i have been held in some dreaming state Morgana is a mix of contradictions. Whether this is nature or nurture, is completely unknown. a tourist in the waking world never quite awake Morgana has grown up unafraid to speak her own mind, as she is really the only one to openly challenge both Uther and Arthur's authority, on several occasions. All of these instances revolve around Morgana's very strict moral code. Her morality may not be to everyone's taste, but it is absolute to her. She will do whatever she thinks is right, regardless of others' opinions. For instance, she has no compunction in lying to anyone, if the lie is for what she perceives as the greater good -- and she is a spectacular liar. Not the typical demure medieval female, there are quite a few aspects of that time that do affect her behaviour. The first is her innate set of good manners. The second is her ingrained sense of propriety. no kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber until i realize that it was you who held me under She is intensely loyal to those she cares about. This can also mean that she'll forgive things she otherwise shouldn't. It also means that those she cares about can hurt her, deeply. Morgana is unused to genuine affection, and while she would be willing to give it, is wary upon doing so. no more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden The Doctor (10): It's extremely complicated. Jake Jensen: Has the world's weirdest pet. Sir Lamorak: A man of chivalry (and pretty eyes) who assisted Morgana in finding lodging on her first night in Xanadu. He is a gentleman and has promised her a tour of the stables. She will make sure he keeps that promise. He is more surprising than she expected because he is a rarity -- a genuinely nice man. Martel: Morgana's already heard a variety of stories about this man. She is though, intensely curious about his pupil, Anna. Melou: Another young Arthurian man, Morgana once leant him a cloak, to help him escape pursuing armies. She thinks he may have the sweetest little crush on her. Mordred : Morgana thinks he should treat Sagramore better (that might be because she favours the latter). She does though, prefer this new, not so angry at the world version than the one she met elsewhere. On the other hand, he was nice to Gwen elsewhere, so he still gets a pass on his behaviour. That is, until she learned he's responsible for Sagramore's impending death. She's not so forgiving about that, so she stabbed him. In no way, does Morgana regret ruining his shirt. Richard Alpert: More will go here, someday. Sagramore: Morgana may know him from elsewhere, but he does not remember her. On the other hand, her feelings towards him have not changed and if he is not going to take care of himself, Morgana will pick up the slack. At this point, she treats him as a mixture of lady of the palace looking after one of the knights, to a very concerned almost younger sibling. As he expects nothing of her, she finds it easier to care for him. She also likes his dog. Sirius Black: More to come. no more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world Drusilla: Morgana knows she should be afraid of her sister in the world's creepiest sorority, but she can't quite work that up. In fact, if pressed, she might say she has a great deal of affection for Drusilla. Enfys: Morgana is positively thrilled to have found Enfys again, and is very keen on enlisting her assistance in stocking the Wayfaring Mare's library. Guinevere: Morgana's maidservant and BFF, Gwen is (in Morgana's opinion) the best person in Xanadu. The easiest way, if one was looking for a way in with Morgana, is to be nice to Gwen. Fred Burkle: Morgana's set her sights on this young woman moving in the Mare. She is pleasant, and quiet, thus, a perfect future resident, in Morgana's mind. She'll work on that. Fred's taken the Blue Room at the Mare, where a portion of her rent will be covered by doing odd jobs around the place. Kit MacDougal: One third of the Pretty Princess Dresses & Bad Ideas club. Though taller, she is almost identical in appearance to Morgana. Lady Petrana: While Morgana has no idea the truth of the matter -- due to a complete lack of experience when it comes to mothers -- Lady Petrana is as close to a maternal figure as she has ever had. Because of this, she not only adores her, but also is extremely protective of her, and seeks her approval. This has never happened before. Upon Morgana's arrival in Deira, Petrana gave her a small silvery kitten, who Morgana promptly named Veda, for reasons yet unexplained. Though Morgana likes both of Petra's daughters, she is particularly fond of Iola. Tara Maclay: Morgana knows, and rather likes this witch (used in a completely inoffensive way) from elsewhere. She's decided, if anyone is going to help her learn about her magical abilities, it is safest with Tara. Veda: Another third of the Pretty Princess Dresses & Bad Ideas club. Another woman who shares a striking resemblance to Morgana, but the latter needs to be careful, as she already knows a great deal of her history. One day, Morgana may need to explain why her kitten shares Veda's name. The Other Veda The other Veda is Morgana's kitten. She is small and grey, and barely gets to walk anywhere, as Morgana's developed a rather permanent habit of carrying her around. This is fine as we all know kittens sleep 20 hours a day. (Those four hours just seem longer). In typical kitten fashion, Veda is both adventurous and likely to fall asleep at a moment's notice. She plans, one day, to introduce Veda to Angus. This will go well, of course. As it stands, Veda gets along rather well with Sagramore's dog, Kutya. This is evidence by the fact Veda views Kutya as a perfectly valid thing upon which to sleep. She never realized the name of her kitten might need an explanation. Excuse Morgana, she's not accustomed to the Nexus yet. and i could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack Morgana is the natural daughter of Gorlois, Uther Pendragon's best (and dead) friend (and will stay that way no matter what retcon the writers try to pull). As a promise to Gorlois, Uther took in the now orphaned Morgana and raised her as his own. As she was 10 at the time, that means she was old enough to remember her father, but not yet old enough to no longer need one, which makes her relationship with Uther extremely complicated. She's been given all the privileges of rank and even an education beyond most women of her time. She can read, write, and is even skilled in swordsmanship. This means she's not the traditional, demure female. It also means that, as a child Arthur as really her only companion. It's also evident that she was being raised as the intended bride for the prince, as Gwen does state, in canon. This might cast a bit of a shadow over future relationships. She does not support Uther's stance on magic, and defends Gwen, and almost anyone out there who isn't practicing black magic, from Uther. All of this is done through debate or secretive plot, until she openly defied Uther in defence of the Druid boy, Mordred. This was traumatic in several ways. The first, is that she learned that Uther could truly turn on her, as he physically threatens her. The second is that her position in court is never quite as stable as she thought it would be. The third how little Uther thinks of her intelligence. Sure, he contradicts this later, but the seed of doubt is always there. In regards to Arthur, Morgana can be very self-sacrificial. She intended to tell Uther about her prophetic dreams, in order to save Arthur's life. While this would mean certain death, imprisonment, or another horrible fate, she was only talked out of it because her trusted physician, Gaius, stepped in. Also, she has saved the prince's life on two separate occasions. Once, when she threw him a sword in the battle with the knight, Valiant, and once in Ealdor. It is important to note that as an adult, the only companion she has now is Gwen, who Morgana treasures. It is Morgana who convinces Arthur to go against his father's orders and search for the afanc, to prevent Gwen's execution. When Gwen's father is accused of aiding a sorceror, Morgana tries to help and rails against Uther when Tom is killed. This causes a distinctive break in her relationship with Uther, even moreso than with the incident with Mordred, and she is put in the dungeon. Once released, she plots goes to deliver an item to the sorceror Tauren, instead of Gwen, to keep her maidservant safe. Together with Tauren, Morgana planned to assassinate Uther during a pilgrimage to her father's grave. Because Uther confessed that he was wrong about so many things, and appreciates when Morgana challenges him, Morgana kills Tauren, instead of Uther. The precarious balance between them isn't restored, but it is as good as it's going to get. In short, there are issues here. It is important to note that this incarnation of Morgana is based entirely on the canon in series 1. (Why, you ask, well, as the wise Mhari once said about series 3 "when you make the mists of avalon look nuanced and subtle, you're officially doin it wrong.") all around the world was waking, i could never go back The night of her arrival in Taxon, Morgana was assisted by Lady Petrana, and, incidentally, found one thing she's always lacked in ther life: an older female worthy of being looked up to. Morgana quickly developed a deep affection for all versions of the Countess, to the point her first premonition about someone not from her own world, was about the attack on the Countess by the revenant, Angel. At the time of her arrival in Xanadu, Morgana would still be in mourning for Petrana, thinking instead of going home, the other woman died upon leaving Taxon. In search for a cure for her nightmares, she was given light sleeping pills for the moment, but her physiology, which is used to treatments like rosemary and yarrow, find these disagreeable. They played havoc with her moods, and her sleep, and is a source of embarrassment, as she's been raised to trust physicians and learned men. One important develoment from this is that she started keeping a book, in which she records her nightmares, and other odd events in Taxon. One good thing came from this: she reached out to other newcomers in Taxon, including Enfys, who quickly became one of her closest companions in the city. When Enfys disappeared, Morgana was devastated. The other most important person in Taxon (whether good or bad is yet to be determined) to Morgana was The Doctor. They met when she thought his threat to blow up Taxon, was a real one; Morgana, at first, tried to talk him out of it, only to wind up confronting him immediately afterward. (She slapped him, and no, she will never be sorry for that.) Morgana was exposed to a radiation, because of the Doctor and suffered the after-effects for the rest of the time she was in Taxon. After the Doctor's trial, the pair could not manage to avoid one another. This included a particularly traumatic trip in the woods, when Morgana now wound up with a variety of his more painful memories, the key to the TARDIS, and, at really inconvenient moments, outbursts that sound like the Doctor. They also had the oddest, and longest journey in history to travel a total of about 10 blocks. By the time she left Taxon, the Doctor, oddly, was her closest confidante in Taxon -- even if they could only ever agree on five things -- as he is well aware of her nightmares. Briefly, she even had a pared down version of a sonic screwdriver, and she still possesses the TARDIS key. Just as they both disappeared from Taxon, things were getting awkward. Morgana had two people from home in Taxon: Arthur and Gwen. She lost one just prior to her own disappearance from Taxon, and will always be terribly worried about the other. No one could replace Gwen, for Morgana. Just prior to her leaving what she will only remember as "elsewhere" (all of her memories are intact, the specific placename, gone) she was tortured. So, yes, Morgana did have a terrible time in Taxon. 'cause all the walls of dreaming, they were torn right open Morgana's arrival was odd -- opening one door from one world, and tripping into another, with only the things she carried to her name. Her time between "Elsewhere" as she remembers Taxon, and Xanadu, was much longer than she's allowed people to presume thus far. Though lodging was found for her by Sir Lamorak on the first night, she was taken in by Petrana for an extended stay at Gatas. There, Morgana had to adjust to the rules (not vastly different from the one to which she was accustomed in Camelot) and laws of Deiran society, as well as ably pass herself off as a distant cousin of Petrana's. She has applied to Tara Maclay to learn about her magical abilities. She may not like them, but it is better to learn what they are, rather than avoid them entirely. In partnership with Gwen, Morgana is running the Wayfaring Mare, the first, and currently only, inn for ladies in Xanadu. and finally it seemed that the spell was broken Morgana is a seer. While asleep, she can seen snippets of the future, particularly if those she cares for is in danger. The dreams really began to affect her shortly after Merlin's arrival in Camelot, but head canon, (and completely unproven) says that there was an increase in dreaming just before his arrival. Morgana does not see the connection between these events. Despite the increase, Morgana has been a seer her entire life, and it has been covered with the declaration that she suffers from "nightmares." This has also led to a few aspertions cast on her sanity. For much of her life, she's had Gaius's sleeping draughts to try to stop them. During her time in Taxon, for the first time, Morgana wasn't being drugged almost nightly to repress her abilities, and there was a marked increase, which is something she is extremely uncomfortable with. Morgana is slowly being convinced that her dreams are not only prophetic, but also absolute -- thus, she would like to be rid of them entirely. All they do is make her sound slightly mad, and, the only good thing about her being injured or ill, is that her dreams do not occur unless she is mostly healthy. There is also one other small thing of which she is capable. She is capable of receiving telepathic messages from those who possess the ability. She is not capable of reciprocating. Both of these are enough to see her executed if she ever returns to Camelot. and all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open If the BBC would grant me ownership of all this, I would be eternally grateful. As I doubt that will ever happen, I do not lay claim to any of it. The lyrics for "Blinding" are by Florence + the Machine About the family this version of Morgana knows nothing about: "was morgause sent to the cornfield for being an albino?" Kay the wise. Category:Characters Category:Living